The Bizarre
by kqts
Summary: The Yeerks are using Dog Controllers to find the Animorphs and get more people to join the sharing.Jake has to now deal with Homer being a controller.Jake's POV.Story hopefully is better than summury.Please R&R. Constructive critism is appreciated.Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Animorphs. K.A.A. Applegate does even though I want them...

The Bizarre

Hi, my name is Jake.

Just Jake. You can't have my last name because I can't tell you and because it is not important. What is important though is that you know that the planet Earth is being invaded by Yeerks. They are little gray slugs that enter your ear cannel and control you. Anybody can be one. Your brother, your sister, your classmate or even your favorite teacher can be one. I know, because my brother, Tom is one.

We, the Animorphs try to stop them. We, meaning, Cassie my girlfriend and my morals, Rachel, my cousin and my warrior, Marco my best friend and the joker, Tobias, the bird-boy and Ax, the Andalite. Together we form the Animorphs.

Right now we in The Wildlife Rehabilitation Center (AKA: Cassie's barn) discussing about the Yeerks new plan with Erik the Chee. He is an android. He is non-violent and he is also our allie. Erik and the other android infiltrate The Sharing.

Ax was not at the meeting because he would have to morph human to do so.  
He doesn't like to morph to human. I think it is because he feels naked without his deadly tail.

Cassie was trying bandage an eagle's leg while Tobias was in the rafters watching for anything suspicious.

"So, what seems to be the problem, Erik?" I asked him as casually as I could, knowing that I was talking to a million year old android.

"The Yeerks are planning to make dog-controllers so that they can roam inconspicuously while looking for the 'Andalite Bandits'. They are also going to use them to lead humans to The Sharing," Erik said.

"You always bring the most wonderful news to us Animorphs, Erik." Marco said sarcasticly. 


	2. Chapter 2

I was up at five a.m. to eat breakfast and morph owl. It takes a lot of energy to do a morph. 

It is also very tiresome to be the leader to be the unofficial leader of the Animorphs because you have to keep your worries to yourself, make life and death decisions, and give out orders that can sometimes hurt your or somebody else's feelings.

I was about to fly out of the house when I heard Ax. He considers me as his Prince. Most of the time it is embarrassing but there are times when I don't mind it. One of these times includes now.

He said (We are ready when you are Prince Jake)"

(Let's go and spy!) I said it with as much enthusiasm as Rachel would have said it. I was shocked. (Tom has already left the house.)

The three of us were in owl morph because it was still dark outside even though it was 8:00 in the morning in the month of June. It was probably going to rain. You could see a lot of cumulus clouds up in the sky.

(I see Tom going into the YMCA with Visser Three in his human morph,) Rachel said suddenly.

(Prince Jake, your dog beside your brother Tom. Visser Three has two guards beside him. There is also two guards standing in front of the complex with your primitive guns. We only have 20 of your minutes left in morph,) Ax remarked.

(Let's head back to Cassie's barn,) I said to Ax and Rachel.

We arrived in Cassie's barn three minutes early and very tired.

We demorphed while Ax demorphed and remophed into human. When Cassie, Marco and Tobias came in they did the same exept for Tobias who didn't need to morph.

"Did you find anything useful?" I asked.

"No. We did see something interesting though. Chapman got his pants ruined when he tried to catch a crazy dog for the infestation. The dog bite him and his pantswhen Chapman tried to catch him. After that, Chapman went back to his house," Marco informed us.

"We saw that the infestation is held in the YMCA. Visser Three went in with two guards. There were also two guard posted at the door. They both had guns. We will meet at the YMCA in bird morphs at 5:00 p.m." I said.

" I can't meet at 5:00 because I have gymnastics. I can meet at 8:00 p.m., though," Rachel said.

"Does everyone agree with that?" I asked.

Everyone agreed with that including Marco.


	3. Chapter 3

I was up at five a.m. to eat breakfast and morph owl. It takes a lot of energy to do a morph. 

It is also very tiresome to be the leader to be the unofficial leader of the Animorphs because you have to keep your worries to yourself, make life and death decisions, and give out orders that can sometimes hurt your or somebody else's feelings.

I was about to fly out of the house when I heard Ax. He considers me as his Prince. Most of the time it is embarrassing but there are times when I don't mind it. One of these times includes now.

He said (We are ready when you are Prince Jake)"

(Let's go and spy!) I said it with as much enthusiasm as Rachel would have said it. I was shocked. (Tom has already left the house.)

The three of us were in owl morph because it was still dark outside even though it was 8:00 in the morning in the month of June. It was probably going to rain. You could see a lot of cumulus clouds up in the sky.

(I see Tom going into the YMCA with Visser Three in his human morph,) Rachel said suddenly.

(Prince Jake, your dog beside your brother Tom. Visser Three has two guards beside him. There is also two guards standing in front of the complex with your primitive guns. We only have 20 of your minutes left in morph,) Ax remarked.

(Let's head back to Cassie's barn,) I said to Ax and Rachel.

We arrived in Cassie's barn three minutes early and very tired.

We demorphed while Ax demorphed and remophed into human. When Cassie, Marco and Tobias came in they did the same exept for Tobias who didn't need to morph.

"Did you find anithing interesting?" I asked.

"No. We did see something interesting though. Chapman got his pants ruined when he tried to catch a crazy dog for the infestation. The dog bite him and his pantswhen Chapman tried to catch him. After that, Chapman went back to his house," Marcoinformed us.

"We saw that the infestation is held in the YMCA. Visser Three went in with two guards. There were also two guard posted at the door. They both had guns. We will meet at the YMCA in bird morphs at 5:00 p.m." I said.

" I can't meet at 5:00 because I have gymnastics. I can meet at 8:00 p.m., though," Rachel said.

"Does everyone agree with that?" I asked.

Everyone agreed with that including Marco.


	4. Chapter 4

While we where having what seemed to be a normal supper, my dad asked " Do you guys remember that we have to spend the night together?" 

The only plausible excuse I could think of to get out of the house required Tom. I hoped the Yeerk would act like the real Tom.

"Yes, I remember but I have to go to see Cassie. We wanted to go horse riding together. Can I please go, dad? Please?" I asked.

"Little Midget, wants to go to see his girlfriend. Aww. That's cute." The Yeerk said as he made Tom's face smirk.

"Fine, but you have to come back by ten." My dad said.

I was very glad that the Yeerk and my dad fell for it. After I finished supper I went up stairs and looked at the time. It said 7:45 p.m. My parents are very strict about leaving early from supper.

I opened the window and morphed falcon. I hurried to get outside and to get to the YMCA. Since there was no thermals I had to flap my wings a lot and that got tiering. I was a very boring flight and the buildings did not look very appealing to the eye from a view from above.

(20 minutes late! What took you so long?) Marco asked.

(We do not have enough time to discuss this matter. We have more important things to do. Cassie, what is a good morph to get us past the guards? Tobias, tell ushow we can get a speedy in,) I said.

(There is a dog about 17 blocks away from here. It is going slow enough to let the old women to catch up but not slow enough to waste time, They will get here in about 45 minutes,) Tobias replied.

(We could use the flea morph, but we will have to be careful about the temptation drinking the dog's blood) Cassie said.

(Let's do it! By the way, we are morphing in the dumpster behind the YMCA,) Rachel said with her usual enthusiasm.

When I reached the dumpster I heard Marco say( I hate it when she says that. It always means something bad is going to happen. Oh, well. Flea Time!)


	5. Chapter 5

Ready?) Tobias asked.

(Yep,) I replied.

(Then get on The Animorphs Airlines!) Tobias said.

It took about 35 minutes to get on Tobias. We were jumping and flying to land on his back. If you looked closely at us, we would have most likely looked like insane fleas trying to jump on a dead red-tailed hawk. To normal humans we would have probably looked like we are trying to obtain a free lunch.

Rachel lost control when she got close to Tobias. She was trying to suck Tobias' blood out. If it wasn't for Cassie, she probably would of.

I thought Tobias was going very fast because to my flea senses he was going as fast as a jet. I had to concentrate very hard to stay on Tabias' back.

So, I asked him,( Tobias, can you go a little bit slower?)

( Sure, as long as you want me to go as fast as one inch a minute,) Tobias replied.

After what seemed to be an eternity to my flea sense Tobias finally said ( OK, I'm above the dog. You can jump off now.)

I was very glad that Tobias said that because I was getting very bored of holding onto Tobias in the wind. It was a good thing that we were small because we jumped from Tobias to the dog from about 30 feet high.

(Werrrrreeeeee goooonnnnnaaaaa diiiieeeeee! Heeellllppppppp meeeee!) Marco screamed like an idiot.

(Shut-up, you big baby,) Rachel said to Marco.

(It will take about 5 minutes to get inside the YMCA. Once you get inside you will need to take a left to get to the main computers. There are guards and security cameras everywhere. The main computers will look like a hologram of a janitor's closet. You need to break the security codes and and try to see where the Yeerk pool is.) Tobias informed us.

(OK. Thanks, Tobias,) I replied.


	6. Chapter 6

We got off the hairy black dog when we heard the old lady talking with the guard about the Yeerk-Infested dog. It took a plenty of practice to understand the words that people are saying when you are in a bug morph. 

(OK, everybody, turn left and go into a janitor's closet,) I said.

(Yes, Prince Jake,) Ax, replied.

(Don't call me Prince Jake!) I said for the millionth time.

(Yes, Prince Jake.)

It took us about 45 minutes of flying and getting lost to arrive in the hologram.

(15 of your minutes left Prince Jake,) Ax informed us.

(They are everybody's minutes!) Marco told Ax for what seemed to be the hundreth time.

(Ax, demorph and get the security camera a false image of what is going on here. We you are done inform us and we will all demorph. Marco, after you are demorphed you and Ax will break the security codes on the computer and look for the Yeerk pool.) I told them.

After we waited for what seemed to be ages, Ax finally said ( I finished creating the false image, Prince Jake. You may now demorph.)

After, we finished demorphing, I looked at the computer that Marco and Ax was working on and I discovered an enormous surprise. The infestation was not held at the YMCA but it was held at the Senior's Center and everytime someone makes contact with the computer it sends a signal to the Yeerks.

I thought that it was a very clever trap, but not cleaver enough because they forgot to put bug spray in the room, and they forgot to seal the small hole behind the desk.

I also thought that it was very brilliant to have an old women play the scene. They thought well because the majority of people do not suspect old ladies.

"Everyone, morph to fly! Now! Thern gert oufft..." I said urgently while I was already morphing to fly.

(Then get out from the hole behind the desk,) I said finishing my sentence that I couldn't because of my dissapering vocal cords.


	7. Chapter 7

(Why did you come back out so soon?) Tobias asked us when we demorphed and remorphs to our birds of prey. 

(We came back out because the place we really should be in is the Senior's Center. That's the real place where they make the Dog-Controllers. I have to go back home because it is a quarter to ten. We will meet at the Senior's Center tomorrow at 8:00 a.m.,) I said.

"Hey, midget. How was it at your girlfriends house?" He asked.

"It was fun. We raced, but Cassie won." I replied smiling.

It was a fake smile, but it was the best that I could do.

"We went to The Sharing, to do some community work. We were doing a big clean-up at the library. You know, to give our share of the community work. We had a huge barbecue afterward. You should join because then, we could spend more time together. Just me and you. Like the olden days," Tom informed me.

"Maybe, I might join some day," I said feeling a bit sick even thought I tried not to show it.

"You always give the same answer when I ask you if you want to join The Sharing. Tell me what you have against The Sharing. You can't dump something that you do not know," Tom said, pushing hard to make me say yes.

"I just want to be a unique kid with a unique goal. I don't want to be a part of a club. You were always part of something Tom, but I never was. I really want to leave it that way," I told him.

"If you do not want to be part of something bigger than it is your loss. Nevertheless, you should at least try it before you say you don't like it," he replied.

"Like I said, I might join it some day. However, for now I just want to be one little insignificant kid." I said.

Tom just shrugged like it was no big deal and he went upstairs but his eyes said "We will one day get you and your weak species. It won't be long..."

I decided that I was going to do some of the math homework that Ms.Swilts gave us but I could not concentrate so I finally gave up and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

It was about about 7:00 in the morning, when I wrote my parents a letter about where I was going. It said that I was going to over to Marco's house to play some video games. 

I am often very amazed at how easy it is for me to fib these days. It is almost second nature. I lie to almost everybody including my parents, Tom and my teachers. I can't wait until I don't have to lie anymore.

After, I was finished writing the letter I climbed up to my room and I opened the window. I morphed to falcon, then flew out the window to the Senior's Center.

Tobias was the first person that I met at the Senior's Center. Tobias had told me he had a lucky catch this morning. Tobias had also told me that there was a force field that blocked the Yeerk pool. The Yeerk pool had a hologram around it so that it would look like the heating room.

(Um, Jake? Rachel and I checked the Senior's Center yesterday and we discovered that the force field doesn't reach the end of the floor. We can each acquire a lice to go under the force field,) Cassie told us.

(We can demorph in the abandoned building across the street. Tobias will be The Animorph Airlines again, OK) I asked.

There was a chorus of "yes'".

It was a good thing that the lice was still in his box and was tranquil while I was acquiring him because he was moving a lot before I was acquiring him. I was also a very good thing that we did not all try to morph it at the same time.

Blood! I smell blood! Food, food an -

(Jake! Get a grip!)

Jake? Who is Jake? Huh? Oh, that's me.

(I'm fine... OK, it is easy to control once you have gotten used to it's hunger for blood.) I informed them.

One by one, the others morphed, lice. It was easy for the others to control it because the knew what to expect and they know what it feels like to morph an animal who likes blood. It was also easier to get on Tobias' back because we did that just yesterday.

(Are all of you on?) Tobias asked us.

Again, we all said yes.

(OK, let's get ready to rock and roll!) Rachel exclaimed.


	9. Chapter 9

To find the Yeerk pool we decided to use Tobias has our guide in the Senior's Center because he is the one who know the most about the Senior Citizen Center. 

(Continue strait for about five minutes then turn right. Once you turn right fly very low to the ground. When I say low I mean it, because, if you do not you will get zapped.) Tobias informed us.

The flight took a very long time in my opinion, but I'm not aloud to say my negative thoughts because I'm the leader. People keep telling you that you are one, you start acting like one.

(I passed it! It feels kinda tingly, though,) Cassie exclaimed.

I passed the force field right after Cassie said that.

I guess the others did too because Marco said (Wow, that was a close one!)

(OK, Ax, demorph and break the security cameras. The rest of us will demorph afterwards. Rachel, self-destruct the Yeerk pool. Marco, you and Cassie will take the force field. Everybody except for Ax will do battle morphs,) I said.

(You can morph now,) Ax said.

After we morphed and destroyed the Yeerk pool , about a dozen Hork-Bajir came in the room. They certainly were not planning lovely party with flowers. They were planning a party for destruction.

"Ggggrrrrrrr, gggggrrrrrrr,"

I was so busy with two Hork-Bajirs that I didn't even notice my fellow Animorphs and how they were doing.

"Greesh halack," One of the Hork-Bajirs said before slashing half of my leg off.

"Tyypt haijat," The other one said after he took a blow at my right arm.

I have had enough with the two Hork-Bajirs. I took my left arm and cuffed the first Hork-Bajir in the face. After he fell I stomped on him with what was left of my tiger legs. The second Hork-Bajir still wanted to fight because he prepared to whack me in the head with the blade of his right. Hork-Bajirs are fast but not faster than tigers. I used my full leg and made him trip, I then whacked my left arm on his belly. He was made unconscious. I decided to walk on him to make sure he is dead.

(Hey, Jake. You OK, man?) Marco asked me.

(Yeah, how is everyone else?)

(Fine. You should demorph because a Hork-Bajir got you in your stomach. Your intestines are also spilling out too,) Marco said.

(OK.)

After we demorphed we all went our separate ways to not seem like a group. I walked home because I needed time to think about what happened.

"Why are you back home so early, Midget?" Tom asked.

"Marco had to leave. He needed to go to see a farm. He did not tell me which one it is thought" I replied.

"Oh"


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you alright, Jake?" my mom asked me. 

"Yeah, why?"

My parents exchanged one of their "worried parent" looks.

"Well, it's because you have been staring at that green dinosaur picture in that book for a little more than 45 minutes," my dad said.

"Sorry. I'm fine. It's just that I was um... Distracted."

My mom nodded and said "Sweetheart, if you need to talk we are right here for you. I promise that I will do my best to help you."

I smiled. A real smile this time...

Author's Notes: Please review and like I said at the beginning K.A.A. owns the Animorphs even tho I wish I could. P.S. Sorry I couldn't make the chapters and the end longer...


End file.
